3012
by Constellation Temptation
Summary: A quick one-shot. It's the end of the world. Bill is causing chaos. What will Dipper do?


The year was 3012. I know what your thinking, where do I recognize that year? What's so special or important about it? Is a satellite going to reach it's destination today? NO! This is the end of the world. Call me crazy, but the mailbox told me! Ok, that last statement doesn't do me any favors, but if you want insane, come down to Gravity Falls and watch a crazy demonic monster destroy the world.

"Alright everyone!" I yell through the megaphone in my hand.

"I want a single file line, going out of town, and in the opposite direction of the evil triangle guy currently spreading an eternal darkness over the world. Gorney! Stay away from that blue fire!"

Chaotic laughter comes from a few yards away, indicating that we're not moving fast enough.

"You know what? Screw organization and calmness, everyone, run away, scream if you must, and get the HECK OUTTA TOWN RIGHT NOW!" I scream. A nearby house catches on fire, emphasizing my point. Everyone takes up on my idea and runs like the devil's chasing them, which is partially true.

"Ahahaha, humans are so predictable!" the demon says, and with a flick of the hand, the road is blocked off by a smoldering wall of flames.

"One exit down, 3 more to go!" Bill mused.

"Everyone, run to different exits all around town! He can't block them all off at once!" a boy yelled.

"You sure do have a tendency to underestimate my power." With little more than a snap of the fingers, fire surrounded the small group of us remaining. There's screaming, crying, shrieks of pain as the fire laps at a few inches of skin.

"Everyone, remain calm!" I yell through the megaphone. Few are paying attention, and even fewer have stopped running around. I turn around. Bill's probably looking at us, thinking us as tiny, pathetic little toys of his.

Why do I have to be brave?

I charge out, using a bench as a launch pad, and take a leap of faith, outside of the growing wall surrounding everyone. We will not surrender. We will not give up without a fight.

With me safely out of the pen Bill has created, the demon and I have our eyes locked, neither of us backing down. Good. I may not live to regret this, but I do it anyway. I have a running start. I rush at him, chanting a series of words in a language I do not understand. I'm soaring through the air, and there is bright light all around me. I feel a burning, but it isn't the fire. Then everything's black. I'm not dead. I'm not unconscious. I'm confused for a moment, until everything brightens. I take a look at my surroundings. Everything looks normal. I look towards the small group huddled together as the walls around them fall to ashes. Smoke replaces the bright blue fire. I look at myself. I have scratches and bruises, but who wouldn't after the end of the world? The darkness is gone. The sun is shinning. Bill is gone. I'm not sure why I did what I just did, sacrificing myself. Your probably thinking that i'm a hero or something, and many would agree with you. But all I really did is imprison Bill. He is forever following me. I take off my hat. Instead of my blue pine tree, a new symbol is sewn into it.

We may never be rid of Bill. Never. He is now within me. And it shows on my hat. A yellow triangle with an oval in the middle, touching both sides, stares at me with hatred. Many would say a felt shape can't have feelings. Never has anyone been so wrong. I continue to stare at it. It's angry. It's angry that it has no power. It's angry with me. I, Dipper Pines, and he, Bill Cipher. We are one. Only one can be in control, and it's clearly me. He is trapped. I have won. No, we have won. The pathetic humans that beat him at his own game. The pawns had captured the king.

**Just a quick one-shot. Was bored. To recap, Dipper is still 12 in this, despite it being a century in the future. Basically, some time thingie happened that i'm too lazy to right about at the moment has plunged the world into this new time. Bill is eliminating the remaining humans, Dipper takes a stand, traps Bill inside him, for some reason Bill's now on his hat, and humanity is saved. Yay! :)**


End file.
